Love and Truth
by aeryn bluesky-polish
Summary: "jangan terlalu naif, dunia ini bukanlah cerita negri dongeng","BERHENTILAH BERSIKAP SEPERTI INI, DOBE" bentak sasuke "sudah cukup aku tidak bisa","kenapa wajahmu seperti itu" ucap naruko dengan suara yang menggoda "kau menjijikan" desisi sasuke "don't judge by this cover" WARNING : SASUFEMNARU
1. Chapter 1

Konichiwa, saya memang author baru karna sejujurnya saya benar benar tertarik tentang fanfiction saat diberitahu teman saya sendiri. Saya mohon maaf jika tulisan saya masih sangat jelek, dan saya mohon bantuannya untuk memberitahu apa kesalahan dan solusinya. Karna pengetahuan saya tentang fanfiction sangatlah minim.

NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO

RATED : T

GENRE : HURT/COMFORT, ROMANCE

PAIRING : SASUFEMNARU

Disebuah taman yang sangat indah ditumbuhi berbagai macam bunga yang bermekaran dengan sangat indah, sehingga kupu-kupu berterbangan kesana kemari serta pepohonan yang rindang membuat tempat ini sangat disukai oleh sekelompok bocah berusia 5 tahun yang sedang asik bersantai dibawah pepohonan rindang dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

"suke" teriak bocah berambut pirang keemasan sebahu beriris shappier jernih memakai pakaian dress putih membuatnya seperti malaikat a.k.a Namikaze Naruko, kepada bocah laki-laki berambut revan yang sedang membaca buku sanbil bersandar pada salah satu pohon.

"ada apa naru" ucap bocah laki-laki berambut revan a.k.a uchiha sasuke putra bungsu dari keluarga uchiha salah klan yang memiliki perusahaan terbesar di jepang.

"suke, naru membuatkan ini untuk suke" ucap naru memberikan rangkaian bunga liar yang disusun indah oleh naru

"tapi naru suke itu laki-laki, suke tidak suka bunga" ucap sasuke dengan wajah yang bersalah saat melihat mata naru yang sudah berkaca-kaca ingin menangis "haah baiklah suke akan menerima bunga ini" ucap sasuke mengambil rangkaian bunga itu tapi pergerakan naru diluar dugaannya

"tidak perlu, suke menerimanya karna terpaksa. Naru akan membawa bunga ini untuk kaa-chan, kaa-chan pasti akan menyukainya dan menerima pemberian naru dengan tulus tidak seperti suke yang menerimanya dengan tidak tulus" bentak naru dengan air mata yang sudah turun membasahi pipi cubbynya

Bocah-bocah yang lain tersentak setelah mendengar suara bentakkan naru segera menoleh kearahnya dan mendekat, sedangkan mata sasuke terbelalak tak percaya melihatnya.

"naru kamu kenapa" ucap bocah laki-laki berambut coklat yang memiliki tatto segitia terbalik di masing-masing kedua pipinya (karna menurutnya tattoo itu membuatnya terlihat sangat keren?) a.k.a inuzuka kiba anak bungsu dari dua bersaudara keluarga inuzuka yang memiliki rumah sakit terbesar yang ada dijepang.

"na-naru ja-jangan me-mena-nangis" ucap bocah perempuan berambut indigo pendek seleher yang memiliki iris ametsy a.k.a hyuga hinata anak dari keluarga hyuga yang memiliki perusahaan terbesar selain keluarga uchiha tentunya, selain itu hinta sendiri memiliki saudara kembar yaitu

"apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya sasuke" ucap bocah laki-laki berambut coklat panjang yang memiliki iris ametsy, sama seperti hinata a.k.a hyuga neji saudara kembar hinata yang lahir 5 menit lebih dulu dari hinata

"na-naru, suke minta maaf. Bukan maksud suke untuk seperti itu, suke memang tidak terlalu suka dengan bunga tapi suke bias menaruh bunga itu untuk memperindah kamar suke, suke kumohon maafka suke" lirih sasuke melihat bahu naruko yang bergetar

"sudahlah suke, naru mengerti tidak apa-apa bunga ini untuk kaa-chan saja" ucap naru tersenyum dengan mata dan hidung memerah

"tidak naru memberikannya untuk suke jadi ini milik suke, TITIK" ucap sasuke mengambil langsung bunga yang ada di tangan naru membuat naru melongo

"hoaam aku kira ada apa, ternyata hanya masalah ini" ucap bocah yang memiliki rambut hitam yang diikat seperti nanas beriris hitam a.k.a nara shikamaru putra tunggal dari mentri pemerintahan jepang

"sudahlah ayo pulang, sudah sore" ucap sasuke menarik lengan naru dan menyeretnya pergi meninggalkan taman itu, diikuti oleh bocah-bocah yang lainnya. Sedangkan naruko tersenyum manis saat sasuke menggenggam lenannya tanpa banyak perotes.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"Naru" ucap wanita dewasa berambut merah beriris violet a.k.a Namikaze Kushina

"Ada apa kaa-chan" ucap Naruko yang menghampiri Kushina di dapur

"Naru ingat hari apa sekarang" tanya Kushina

"Um, hari rabu memangnya ada apa kaa-chan?" tanya Naruko memiringkan kepalanya membuat wajah Naruko terlihat lucu

"Hihi Naru pasti lupa, hari inikan otou-san ulang tahun" ucap Kushina

"Akh, benar hari ini otou-chan ulang tahun. Kaa-chan ayo pergi kita harus mencari kado untuk otou-chan" rengek Naruko sambil menarik narik lengan Kushina

"Tentu, karna itulah kaa-san memanggilmu ayo kita pergi" ucap Kushina menarik lengan Naruko

Kushina dan Naruko pergi kesebuah toko untuk membelikan hadiah pada Minato, Naruko memilih kalung berbentuk lingkaran yang dapat menyimpan sebuah foto untuk mereka bertiga. Kalung bermata violet untuk Kushina, kalung bermata biru untuk dirinya, dan kalung bermata kuning untuk Minato. Setiap kalung terdapat sebuah foto dua orang kecuali dirinya maksudnya, untuk kalung Kushina terdapat foto Naruko dan Minato, dikalung Naruko terdapat foto Kushina dan Minato, sedangkan dikalung Minato terdapat foto Kushina dan Naruko.

Saat mereka keluar dari toko, mereka melihat Sasuke, Itachi, Fugaku, dan Mikoto yang sedang makan siang direstoran outdoor. Naruko melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum saat Sasuke melihat kearahnya, Naruko melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Kushina dan pergi menyebrang kearah Sasuke tanpa melihat kearah kanan dan kirinya.

Kushina melihat putrinya menyebrang langsung berlari, karna Kushina menyadari ada sebuah mini van yang berjalan cepat menuju arah Naruko

Brukk

Tubuh Kushina terguling diaspal sedangkan tubuh Naruko menabrak kaca toko yang mereka datangi tadi menyababkan serpihan kaca menancap pada tubuh mungil itu, disisi lain Sasuke yang melihat hal itu terbelalak tak percaya.

"NARUKO" teriak Sasuke membuat keluarga Uchiha lainnya menoleh kearah apa yang Sasuke lihat deg' jantung mereka serasa terhenti melihat apa yang ada disana.

Banyak orang yang mendekat kearah kejadian, dan Sasuke menerobos mereka untuk menghampiri Naruko.

"Na-naru" lirih Sasuke melihat Naruko terbaring tak berdaya namun masih memiliki kesadaran. Naruko menatap kosong tubuh Kushina yang terbujur kaku dengan genangan darah yang cukup banyak.

Tubuh Naruko dan Kushina dibawa oleh para medis yang tadi dihubungi oleh Fugaku, Fugaku sendiri menghubungi Minato dan memberitahukan keadaan anak dan istrinya itu. Minato yang saat itu akan menghadiri sebuah rapat langsung pergi kerumah sakit dengan perasaan gelisah dan takut.

Dunia Minato seakan runtuh mendengar kematian Kushina, Minato mengutuk dirinya sendiri tidak bisa menjaga anak dan istrinya dengan baik. 'Tuhan tolong jangan ambil nyawa anakku, sudah cukup engkau mengambil istriku kumohon tuhan' batin Minato menatap pintu ruang oprasi karna saat ini Naruko berada disana.

"Adakah keluarga pasien disini" ucap dokter yang baru keluar dari ruang oprasi

"Saya ayahnya" ucap Minato

"Kalau begitu anda ikut dengan saya" ucap dokter itu, Minato mengangguk patuh dan memasuki ruang oprasi namun saat hendak membuka pintu mereka berhenti setelah mendengar intrupsi dari seseorang

"Dokter bagaimana keadaan Naru" ucap Sasuke dengan sorot mata sedih

"Kritis, kau berdoa saja agar temanmu bisa selamat" ucap dokter itu membuat keluarga Uchiha tersentak

"Hiks tuhan lindungi Naruko hiks sudah cukup engkau mengambil Kushina dari kami hiks" isak Mikoto dalam dekapan Fugaku

"Otouto" gumam Itachi melihat adik semata wayangnya terlihat putus asa

"Ne aniki hiks Naru akan baik baik saja bukan?" ucap Sasuke tersenyum miris pada Itachi

"Ya Naru pasti akan baik baik saja, kita doakan saja agar Naru bisa selamat" ucap itachi memberi semangat pada sasuke sambil tersenyum kecut

Cklek, pintu oprasi terbuka dan Minato keluar dengan ekspresi yang aneh.

"Minato bagaimana keadaan Naruko" ucap Mikoto

"Naru sedang tertidur jangan diganggu ya, putri kecilku nanti bangun" ucap Minato tersenyum aneh membuat keluarga uchiha bingung

"Sebaiknya kita adakan acara pemakaman untuk mereka Minato-san" ucap dokter yang baru keluar dari ruang oprasi

"Apa maksud anda" ucap Fugaku

"Seperti yang anda fikirkan, pasien sudah meninggal" ucap dokter itu

Semua keluarga uchiha terbelalak tak percaya, mikoto menangis histeris didekapan suaminya sedangkan sasuke menatap kosong dinding yang ada didepannya.

"Ssst jangan berisik, putriku sedang tidur" ucap Minato

"Minato-san sebaiknya kita periksa keadaanmu" ucap dokter

"Ah baiklah, ayo kita harus cepat sebelum putriku bangun" ucap Minato riang

Semua keluarga Uchiha menatap sendu kearah Minato, Sasuke sendiri langsung masuk kedalam ruang oprasi menatap sosok yang sedang tertidur diranjang, wajah serta sebagian tubuhnya dibalut oleh perban. Sasuke tersenyum miris menatap sosok tersebut, perlahan tapi pasti Sasuke berjalan mendekati sosok Naruko.

"Naru ayo bangun nanti Suke traktir Naru makan ramen" ucapSasukem memegang lengan Naruko "Naru ayo bangun, kalau Naru tidak bangun Suke marah" ucap Sasuke menaikkan suaranya

"Sasuke hiks" isak Mikoto melihat Sasuke menangis mencoba membangunkan Naruko

"Otouto sudah hentikan, Naru sudah pergi" lirih Itachi

"NARU BANGUN ! INI TIDAK LUCU NARU!" teriak Sasuke

"SASUKE HENTIKAN! Terima saja kenyataannya Naruko sudah mati" ucap Fugaku membuat Sasuke tersentak

.

Keesokkan harinya Kushina dan Naruko dimakamkan bersebelahan dibukit belakang kediaman keluarga Namikaze, pemakaman terasa begitu menyedihkan Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, dan Hinata menangis sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap kosong kearah batu nisan yang bertuliskan Namikaze Naruko.

Kediaman Namikaze benar benar dilanda kesedihan mendalam, selain kematian Naruko dan Kushina ternyata Minato mengalami depresi dan dibawa oleh dokter Kabuto yang mengurus oprasi Naruko saat dirumah sakit untuk pergi ke Jerman. Dan yang menangani perusahaan Namikaze sendiri adalah Iruka orang kepercayaan Minato untuk mengurus semuanya sampai Minato sembuh.

Sejak saat itulah sikap Sasuke berubah menjadi dingin semua keluarga Uchiha dan sahabatnya mengetahui dengan jelas mengapa Sasuke berubah, itu karna sejak kematian Naruko Sasuke membawa mati perasaan dan sifatnya kedalam liang makam Naruko.

12tahun sudah berlalu saat kematian Naruko dan Kushina, dan 3tahun berlalu saat Minato pulang dan mengambil alih perusahaannya lagi.

"Kyaaaaaaa" teriak semua murid perempuan yang berkumpul diparkiran sekolah saat melihat 4 mobil sport yang baru saja memasuki parkiran

Orang orang yang mengendarai mobil mewah itu tak lain adalah murid populer yang ada di sekolah ini, ngomong ngomong tentang sekolah, sekolah ini bisa disebut sebagai Japan Internation High School (JIHS) sekolah bertaraf international yang hanya dapat dimasuki oleh murid murid berprestasi.

Ah, lanjut lagi. Murid populer itu tak lain adalah Nara Shikamaru, Hyuga Neji, Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, dan Uchiha Sasuke. Tepat dibagian Sasuke keluar angin menerpa wajah tampannya membuat semua murid yang menatapnya terpesona dengan latar belakang bunga bunga musim semi yang bermekaran, lebay(?).

Shikamaru dengan wajah malasnya, Hinata dengan wajah merona digoda oleh Kiba, Kiba yang merenggut tidak suka oleh sifat Neji, Neji yang kesal melihat saudara kembarnya diganggu, dan Sasuke dengan wajah stoicnya berjalan pergi menuju kelas mereka (2-1).

Di jendela kelas terlihat sepasang mata violet menatap tajam kearah mereka, Sasuke merasa ada yang memperhatikannya langsung berhenti dan mendongkak kearah tempat yang ia curigai tapi Sasuke tidak melihat seseorang yang menatapnya.

"Ada apa" ucap Neji menatap heran Sasuke yang tibatiba terdiam dan mendongkak

"Aku hanya merasa ada yang memperhatikan kita" ucap Sasuke

"Ah, itu pasti hanya salah satu fansmu" ucap Kiba acuh

'Bukan auranya negative, dikelasku hn menarik' batin Sasuke sebelum berjalan menyusul yang lainnya.

Siapa orang itu?

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Pov someone

Saat ini aku sedang menikmati bekalku bersama sepupuku, dan mereka para pangeran sekolah ini selalu melihat kearah kami cih tidak ada pekerjaan lain apa.

Pov end.

"Hey Shika, mau sampai kapan kau akan berdiam diri seperti ini" ucap Kiba pada Shikamaru yang menatap tajam kearah 2 murid berbeda gender yang sedang memakan bekal mereka sambil bercanda.

"Cih, tentu saja tidak aku sudah menyusun rencana untuk menjeratnya" ucap Shikamaru sambil menyeringai.

"Ck kau tidak pantas menyeringai seperti itu" ucap Kiba yang ditanggapi acuh oleh Shikamaru

"Sas, kita mendapatkan surat tantangan dari murid otto" ucap neji

"Hn" gumam sasuke.

"Bagus aku bisa melampiaskan amarahku pada lawan kita nanti" ucap Shikamaru merenggangkan ototnya.

"Dan aku bisa menjual organ mereka" ucap Neji sambil tetap memakan makanannya dengan santai.

"Dan daging mereka akan aku berikan pada Akamaru, khukhukhu" kekeh kiba.

"Suasana kantin yang tadinya ramai mendadak sepi saat para idola mereka mengatakan hal itu, sebenarnya ini bukanlah pertama kalinya mereka mengatakan dan melakukan hal itu. Kekejaman mereka sudah terkenal dikalangan para siswa JIHS maupun sekolah lainnya, hal itulah menyebabkan mereka digemari dan ditakuti diwaktu yang sama.

"Pulang sekolah semua anggota ANBU (nama kelompok sasuke cs) pergi ketempat yang telah ditentukan, mereka melihat 8 orang yang berdiri berbaris sambil membawa tongkat baseball.

"Hey Sasuke ayo kita bertarung aku pastikan kesombonganmu itu akan menghilang" ucap pria berambut hitam memakai sebuah masker a.k.a momochi zabuza ketua dari lawan mereka.

"Kalian benar benar bodoh harusnya kalian tau siapa kami ini" ucap Kiba

"Jantung, ginjal, hati, dan mata. Ah uangku akan bertambah banyak" ucap Neji.

"Cih kalianlah yang akan mati" ucap Zabuza muali menyerang kearah sasuke begitu juga anggotanya yang lain namun dapat dihalau dengan mudah.

pertarungan Shikamaru.

Lawan shikamaru adalah pria berambut coklat dan pria berambut hitam, pria berambut hitam berlari kearah Shikamaru dengan tongkat baseball ditangannya dan mengarahkannya kekepala Shikamaru namun dengan sigap Shikamaru memukul perut pria berambut hitam sampai pria itu mengeluarkan darahnya dan terjatuh. Pria berambut coklat berlari dari arah belakang Shikamaru dan mencoba menusuk Shikamaru dengan pisau yang ada digenggamannya,

"Namun Shikamaru yang mendengar ada seseorang yang berlari dari arah belakang langsung menoleh dan menunduk menghindari pisau itu, duagh' Shikamaru memukul rahang pria berambut coklat dan langsung terlempar kebelakang, Shikamaru mendekatkan dirinya kearah pria berambut coklat tanpa segan segan Shikamaru menginjak dada sebelah kanannya membuat pria berambut coklat itu memuncratkan darahnya dari mulut. Pria berambut hitam menatap ngeri kondisi temannya dan mencoba untuk melarikan diri tapi syut', pisau milik pria berambut coklat menancap dibelakang kepalanya.

"Haaah, merepotkan" ucap Shikamaru menatap malas kondisi lawannya.

Pertarungan Neji

Neji melawan kedua lawannya dengan memukul leher mereka mengakibatkan kepala mereka terputus, jangan heran klan Hyuga memiliki jurus turun temurun yang wajib dikuasai oleh keluarga Hyuga menjadikan tangan mereka menjadi sebilah pedang (?), setelah itu Neji menancapkan lengannya kedalam perut mereka dan merobek paksa serta mengeluarkan organ yang ia inginkan/p

"Pertarungan Kiba. Kiba menarik paksa lengan lawannya sampai terputus memuncratkan darah segar kemana mana, setelah itu menyayat sedikit demi sedikit daging mereka. Padahal lawannya masih dalam keadaan sadar sehingga lawannya terus berteriak kesakitan sampai akhirnya mati.

"Ck, tidak asik baru 5 lima potong saja sudah mati" sinis Kiba.

"Ditempat Sasuke, Zabuza sudah terkapar ditanah dengan Sasuke yang menginjak kepalanya.

"Lihatlah semua anggotamu sudah mati" sinis Sasuke.

"Zabuza menatap bengis kearah Sasuke dan langsung mendapatkan tekanan dari injakan Sasuke 'hidupku sudah tidak akan lama lagi, haku aku mencintaimu' batin Zabuza dan brash' kepala Zabuza hancur Sasuke hanya menatap jijik hal itu

"Ayo pulang" perintah sasuke kepada anggotanya, mereka berjalan dengan santai tanpa mengindahkan tatapan ngeri dari orang orang yang melihat seragam mereka penuh darah kecuali Sasuke.

"Berhentilah bermain main seperti ini, Sasuke" ucap pria(?) Berwajah uke(?) A.k.a Uzumaki Menma yang berhadapan dengan mereka.

"Berhentilah mengurusi urusanku" ucap Sasuke pada teman sekelasnya itu.

Sejujurnya Sasuke benarbenar muak dengan sifat Menma yang selalu ikut campur dalam urusannya, Sasuke ingin sekali menghajar wajah uke(?) Milik Menma, tapi entah kenapa Sasuke tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Tidak bisakah hidup dengan normal, kalian hanya menyakiti hati orang orang yang menyayangi kalian. Orang matipun pasti tidak akan tenang melihat kelakuan kalian" ucap Menma membuat Sasuke tersentak.

"Berisik" bentak Sasuke sebelum meninggalkan Menma menatap sendu punggung Sasuke cs yang semakin lama semakin menjauh.

"Dikamar miliknya, Sasuke hanya menatap kosong kearah langit langit kamarnya 'apa kau membenciku, apa kau tidak bisa tenang disana Naru' batin sasuke menangis didalam kamarnya yang sunyi. Diluar pintu kamar Sasuke, Itachi mendengar isak tangis dari Sasuke membuat hatinya teriris.

"Mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini Sasuke" ucap Itachi meninggalkan pintu kamar Sasuke

Diruang makan keluarga Uchiha

"Itachi, dimana adikmu. bukankah kaa-san memintamu untuk memangil adikmu kesini" ucap Mikoto sambil menaruh berbagai macam makanan kemeja makan.

"Sasuke saat ini sedang tidak bisa di ganggu kaa-san" ucap Itachi duduk di disebelah kanan Fugaku.

Fugaku yang saat ini membaca koran, menoleh kearah Itachi dengan tatapan dinginnya. lalu menghelakan nafasnya degan berat. tapi sesaat keudian Sasuke turun dari lantai dua dan duduk disebelah Itachi membuat dirinya menjadi sorotan keluarga Uchiha lainnya.

"ada apa" ucap Sasuke merasa risih ditatap seintens itu.

"tidak" ucap mereka bertiga

seperti biasa acara makan malam keluarga Uchiha selalu sepi dan hanya terdengar suara detungan sendok dan garpuh, grekk' Sasuke berdiri dan langsung pergi kekamarnya setelah acara makannya selesai.

"Itachi, apa kali ini Sasuke mengangis lagi, matanya membengkak" ucap Mikoto dengan tatapan sendu menoleh kearah putra sukungnya

"hn" gumam Itachi sebelum berdiri meninggalkan ruang makan meninggalkan Fugaku dan Mikoto

dikamar Sasuke hanya menatap sendu kearah foto dirinya dan Naruko, "aku berjanji akan hidup lebih baik Naru" ucap Sasuke

Disuatu tempat yang diterangu oleh cahaya yang minim, terlihat pria paruh baya yang duduk dikursinya dengan sosok yang membungkuk didepannya.

"cepat cari mereka dan segera habisi mereka" ucap pria paruh baya tersebut

"baik" ucap sosol yang memakai topeng itu

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Ne sebenarnya eryn mau menambah words nya tapi karna ini fic pertama eryn, eryn mau mencoba yang pendek pendek dulu. Gomen ne….

matahari sudah menaikan dirinya sedikit demi sedikit, ditemani kicauan burung yang saling bersahutan. Cahaya matahari menembus tirai biru dongker kamar Sasuke, Sasuke sendiri merasa sangat terusik karna cahaya matahari mengenai matanya yang masih terpejam. Perlahan tapi pasti iris onyx itu terbuka dan menatap tajam kearah langit langit kamarnya dan menghelakan nafasnya dengan kasar.

Seperti hari hari biasanya setelah Sasuke menyelesaikan acara mandi pagi dan sarapan penuh keheningan yang membosankan serta pekikkan orang orang bodoh yang meneriaki namanya, Sasuke langsung pergi keatap sekolah karna sejujurnya Sasuke ingin menatap langit sepuasnya seakan akan dapat mengobati rasa rindunya pada Naruko.

Sasuke tetap memandang langit sambil merebahkan tubuhnya dan tangannya yang ia jadikan bantalan tanpa melakukan apapun lagi, 2 jam kemudian Shikamaru Neji dan Kiba pergi keatap dan menemukan Sasuke yang sedang tidur tiduran itu hanya menghelakan nafasnya secara bersamaan.

"Hey Sas apa kau tau tadi ada ujian tertulis dan kau tidak mengikutinya" ucap kiba mendudukan dirinya disebelah kanan Sasuke

"Hn" gumam Sasuke tidak peduli

"Gah, bisakah kau gunakan bahasa manusia" ucap Kiba merasa jengah

"Hn" gumam Sasuke membuat emosi Kiba memuncak

"Sudahlah hentikan, sasuke murid pintar seharusnya kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang hal itu baka" ucap neji yang memainkan game di ponselnya

"Hoaam, aku mengantuk" ucap Shikamaru sambil menguap sebelum ikut merebahkan dirinya disamping kiri Sasuke

"Kalian tau daging lawan kemarin secara tidak sengaja dimasak oleh kaa-san, dan aku sampai mual karnanya" ucap Kiba bergidik ngeri mengingatnya

"Memangnya kau tidak pernah mencobanya" ucap Neji mentap heran kearah Kiba

"Ck, jangan bercanda. Aku tidak pernah mencobanya dan tidak akan pernah mau, daging daging itu khusus untuk Akamaru tau" ucap Kiba

"Oh" respon Neji

"Apakah kalian fikir jika kehidupan kita ini tidak wajar" ucap Sasuke secara tiba tiba

"Apa maksudmu Sas" tanya Kiba meminta penjelasan

"Kita selalu melakukan tindakan kriminal, dan musuh kita akan semakin banyak bukankah itu tidak normal" ucap Sasuke

"Tapi kita memiliki kepuasan tersendiri bukan" ucap Neji

"Dan itu tetap tidak bisa membenarkan prilaku kita saat ini" ucap Shikamaru membuat Neji terdiam

"Ck ada apa dengan kalian ini" ucap Kiba menatap ketiga sahabatnya dengan wajah heran (dasar bodoh)

"Kita memiliki banyak musuh, bagaimana jika mereka menyakiti salah satu keluarga atau orang yang kita kenal. Dan bagaimana jika seandainya Naru membenci kita disana, bukankah itu yang kau fikirkan Sasuke" ucap Shikamaru

"Hn" gumam Sasuke menatap sendu kearah langit

"Ya Naru pasti sangat membenci kita" lirih Neji

Sedangkan Kiba menundukan kepalanya dengan tatapan sendu, mereka berempat tenggelam dalam lamunan mereka sendiri sampai ucapan Sasuke memecah keheningan yang mereka buat.

"Berubah kearah positif akan sangat baik" ucap Sasuke membuat mereka menatap Sasuke yang sudah mendudukan tubuhnya

"Ya, dengan begini Naru pasti akan memaafkan kita" ucap Neji

"Tapi kita juga harus berhati hati karna mereka masih membenci kita" ucap Shikamaru

"Ya kita pasti bisa menjalani kehidupan yang lebih baik, dan membuat Naru bahagia disana" ucap Kiba dengan semangat

Mereka berempat menatap langit biru secara bersamaan sambil membayangkan wajah Naru kecil tersenyum manis kearah mereka, seakan akan Naru memberi dukungan atas keinginan mereka untuk berubah menjadi lebih baik.

Sasuke dan yang lainnya memutuskan untuk masuk kekelas dan mengikuti pelajaran tentunya, saat mereka masuk tentu saja mereka menjadi sorotan utama.

"Dari mana saja kalian ini" ucap seorang guru wanita berambut hitam a.k.a kurenai-sensei

"Atap" ucap Sasuke sebelum kembali ketempat duduknya diikuti yang lainnya namun

"Berhenti" ucap kurenai-sensei yang nampak kesal diacuhkan mereka

"Ada apa sensei kami ingin duduk, kami ingin belajar" ucap Neji membuat Kurenai-sensei memijat keningnya

"Baiklah, karna tadi kalian tidak ada dan Menma sedang ada keperluan dengan kepala sekolah kalian akan sensei jadikan satu kelompok untuk membahas organ organ tubuh manusia, dan harus di kumpulkan minggu depan saat pelajaran sensei" ucap Kurenai-sensei

"Hn" gumam Sasuke cs

"Astaga" ucap Kurenai sambil mengehalakan nafasnya. mereka berempat duduk dibangku mereka masing masing dan memperhatikan pelajaran yang diterangkan oleh kurenai-sensei, tapi tetap saja Sasuke hanya menatap langit yang sedang cerah itu.

saat istirahat, Sasuke cs mendekati meja Menma. "pulang sekolah nanti kau datang kerumahku untuk menyelesaikan tugas dari Kurenai-sensei, lebih cepat lebih baik" ucap Sasuke menatap datatr wajah Menma.

"baiklah" ucap Menma sebelum berdiri dan meninggalkan Sasuke cs

"ck, kenapa kita harus satu kelompok dengan dia sih. merepotkan" ucap Kiba

"sudahlah, ayo pergi kekantin aku lapar" ucap Shikamaru menggaruk garukkan bagian belakang kepalanya dengan malas.

"hn" gumam Sasuke

.

saat ini Menma berada didepan pintu gerbang kediaman Sasuke, dan menekan bel pintu. cklek' pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok wanita paruh baya berambut hitam panjang.

"permisi, saya Uzumaki Menma teman kelas Sasuke dan akan mengerjakan tugas kelompok kami" ucap Menma membungkuk hormat pada sosok yang ada didepannya itu

"ah, saya Uchiha Mikoto ibu Sasuke mari masuk sasuke sedang bersama dengan Shikamaru, Neji, dan Kiba didalam" ucap Mikoto tersenyum hangat khas seorang ibu. "kau masuk saja di lantai tiga, kamar nomor kedua di lorong sebelah kanan" ucap Mikoto

"ah baik, Uchiha-sama" ucap Menma tersenyum kaku

"sudah jangan memanggilku seperti itu aku rasa itu terlalu kaku, panggil aku baa-san saja bagaimana" ucp Mikoto tersenyum melihat wajah Menma yang manis itu salah tingkah.

"baiklah Mikoto baa-san"ucap Menma

Menma pergi kearah yang ditunjukan oleh Mikoto, toktoktok' cklek. "ah akhirnya kau datang juga" ucap Kiba yang membukakan pintunya.

"maaf aku terlambat, tadi aku harus menemui kepala sekolah" ucap Menma menaruh tas sekolahnya disofa dan mendudukan dirinya disana.

"kami sudah mencari bahan bahannya dan kau tinggal mengetik dan mengeditnya mengerti" ucap Neji

"baiklah, tapi aku tidak punya leptop" ucap Menma membuat Kiba menatapnya tak percaya

"astaga, bukankah kau keluarga Uzumaki kenapa benda penting itupun kau tak punya" ucap Kiba

"bagimu itu penting, tapi bagiku itu tidak penting" ucap Menma cuek

"lalu bagaimana caranya kau mengerjakan tugas tugasmu sebelumnya" ucap Kiba

"ada Ino" ucap Memna santai

"gunakan leptopku" ucap Sasuke memberikan leptopnya itu

"beres" ucap Menma langsung mengerjakan tuganya

Dikamar Sasuke kini hanya tertengar suara dari ps yang sedang dimainkan oleh Kiba, Neji dan Sasuke membaca buku bisnis, sedangkan Shikamaru sudah tertidur di ranjang milik Sasuke. sampai Mikoto masuk memberikan kue dan jus untuk mereka.

"ara, kenapa hanya Menma yang mengerjakan tugasnya kenapa kalian tidak membantunya" ucap Mikoto

"kami sudah menyelesaikan tugas kami dan Menma yang bertugas untuk mengetik ulang dan mengeditnya" ucap Neji

"tapi kaa-san rasa itu terlalu berat untuk Menma-chan" ucap Mikoto membuat Kiba dan Menma tersedak saat hendak meminum jusnya

"baa-san jangan panggil aku seperti itu" ucap Menma menggemhungkan pipinya sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dadanya.

"habis Menma sangat manis, seandainya rambut Menma berwarna kuning dan Menma memiliki iris biru baa-san yakin Menma akan sangat mirip dengan Naru" ucap Mikoto membuat Sasuke cs tersentak

"jangan samakan dia dengan Naru" geram Sasuke membuat Mikoto tersentak dan menyadari kesalahannya

"maaf, kalau begitu kaa-san pergi" ucap Mikoto berdiri dan meninggalkan mereka dengan atmosfir yang tidak enak

Sasuke tidak suka dengan ucapan ibunya tadi, membuat dirinya mengeluarkan aura yang tidak mengenakkan. Shikamaru, Neji, dan Kiba menyadari hal itu ijin untuk pulang dari pada menjadi sasaran kemarahan Sasuke. Menma terus mengetik tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke yang mengeluarkan aura tidak enak, tapi saat Menma menoleh kearah Sasuke yang sedang menatap langit sore lewat jendelanya Menma dapat melihat ada setitik air mata yang membasahi wajah rupawan itu. 'kau bodoh Sasuke' batin Menma sambil tersenyum miris

Menma kembali mengerjakan tugasnya itu dan Sasuke tetap berada dalam lamunannya sampai mereka teersentak saat petir menyambar disusul oleh rintik rintik hujan yang semakin deras. "hujan, aku sangat menyukai hujan' ucap Menma yang berdiri disamping Sasuke 'Naru juga suka hujan' batin Sasuke menatap sedih air yang mengotori (?) jendela bersihnya itu.

"ada badai, aku tidak bisa pulang apa aku bisa menginap disini?" ucap Menma menatap kearah Sasuke yang masih memandangi hujan

"hn" gumam Sasuke

"terimakasih suke" ucap Menma tersenyum lembut kearah Sasuke

Sasuke tersentak saat mendengar nama kecilnya segera menoleh kearah Menma berada dan 'bahkan senyumanmu pun sama' batin Sasuke tersenyum miris 'bisakah kau menjadi pengganti Naruku Menma tapi bagaimana pun kau seorang lakilaki bukan' batin Sasuke

.

Keesokkan paginya Menma langsung masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya sebelum pulang ke apartemennya tapi ada masalah yang benar benar fatal, Menma tidak mengunci pintu kamar mandinya. Itachi yang saat itu sudah bangun dan ingin mandi secara tidak sengaja melihat tubuh polos Menma dengan mata melotot, bukan itu alasannya tapi Itachi menatap dua bukit kembar yang ada didada Menma

"gyaaaaa" teriak Menma terdengar sampai keseluruh kediaman Uchiha bruk' Menma menutup pintu kamar mandi itu tepat didepan muka Itachi membuat dirinya terjerembab menahan nyeri didaerah hidungnya.

"Itachi ada apa, siapa yang berteriak tadi" ucap Mikoto dan Sasuke yang baru keluar dari kamarnya menatap bingung kearah Itachi

"Teman wanitamu lupa mengunci pintu" ucap Itachi membuat Mikoto dan Sasuke menatap Itachi tidak mengerti.

"teman wanita, Sasuke apa kau membawa teman wanita kesini" ucap Mikoto mentapputra bungsunya itu

"tidak" ucap Sasuke

"wanita berambut hitam pendek yang kemarin datang untuk mengerjakan tugas bersamamu" ucap Itachi memutar bola matanya

Cklek, Menma keluar dari pintu kamar mandi yang langsung mendapatkan perhatian ketiga Uchiha itu.

"kau wanita" ucap Sasuke dan Mikoto

'bagaimana ini usahaku untuk menutupi semuanya terbongkar karna kebodohanku' batin Menma

Kenapa menma menyembunyikan identitasnya, siapa Menma sebenarnya dan apa alasannya melakukan ini semua.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

Eryn hadir kembali #teriakpaketoa

Yosh chapter selanjutnya dari fanfic pertama eryn **LOVE AND TRUTH**, yaks dimulai

.

.

Chapter 5

.

Sasuke, Mikoto, dan Itachi(?) Yang disuruh ibunya untuk hadir di rapat penting bagi Mikoto, Mensidang Menma yang ketahuan menyembunyikan jati dirinya. "Bisa kau jelaskan hal ini Menma" ucap Mikoto

"Aku rasa ini adalah hal pribadi" ucap Menma menatap keluarga Uchiha dengan tatapan datar

"Cih, jadi kau menyukai dirimu yang sekarang merubah kodratmu sendiri menjadi lakilaki" sinis Sasuke mencemooh Menma

"Aku justru membenci hal itu, aku juga ingin hidup seperti wanita pada umumnya yang bisa memanjangkan rambutnya dan memakai pakaian wanita yang indah itu" lirih Menma membuat Sasuke menutup mulutnya rapat rapat.

"Jadi apa alasanmu, dan jawab saja langsung tanpa berbelit belit karena gara gara kau aku jadi tertahan disini" ucap Itachi datar membuat dahi Mikoto mengedut kesal atas penuturan anak sulungnya itu.

"Kondisi, jangan bertanya apapun aku tidak ingin kalian mendapatkan masalah karena diriku" ucap Menma

"Apa namamu itu asli, atau Minato jii-san mengetahui hal ini" ucap Itachi penasaran karena yang ia tau Menma adalah keponakan Minato yang ia bawa kejepang

"Ya paman mengetahuinya, bukan Menma adalah namaku yang sekarang" ucap Menma

"Um baa-san mengerti, sekarang kau ikut kami sarapan" perintah Mikoto

"Maaf, aku masih ada urusan baa-san. Aku ada urusan dengan paman" ucap Menma membungkuk hormat sebelum keluar dari kediaman Uchiha

"Haaah, hidupnya pasti menderita" ucap Mikoto menatap sedih punggung Menma yang menghilang dari balik pintu.

'Dia wanita, wanita. Naru apa kau mengizinkanku untuk menjadikan Menma penggantimu' batin Sasuke

.

Disisi lain saat Menma berjalan menuju halte bisa, terlihat ada sebuah mobil yang berhenti disebelahnya. Pria paruh baya berambut pirang beriris biru siapa lagi jika bukan Namikaze Minato yang keluar dari mobil itu, Menma mendekat dan masuk kedalam mobil itu membiarkan dirinya dibawa oleh Minato kesuatu tempat.

Disinilah Menma berada disebuah villa yang terletak di pinggiran kota, Menma tau apa yang akan disampaikan oleh Minato karna sebelumnya mereka telah berbicara satu sama lain tentang informasi penting. Ya sebuah informasi tentang seseorang yang telah merenggut orang yang mereka sayangi, kematian Kushina.

.

FLASHBACK

Saat Minato memasukki ruangan oprasi, pria itu hanya mampu memandang putri semata wayangnya dengan sorot mata menyedihkan, terluka, putus asa, semua bercampur menjadi satu.

"Jadi bagaimana keadaannya dok" ucap Minato pada dokter yang menangani putrinya

"Putrimu sudah melewati masa kritisnya, namun bisa dipastikan jika putri anda akan mengalami kebutaan karna serpihan kaca itu melukai retina putri anda" ucap dokter yang menangani putrinya

Dzzzt dzzzt dzzzt getaran ponsel Minato menandakan ada seseorang yang mungkin mengirimkan email atau menghubunginya, dan Minato dapat melihat dengan jelas jika nama Kakashi tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Bagaimana" ucap Minato memulai percakapan antara dirinya dan Kakashi orang kepercayaan Minato

"Cctv yang ada ditempat kejadian memperlihatkan jika mobil yang menabrak Kushina-sama dan Naruko-sama tidak memakai flatnomor, kami juga menemukan jika mobil itu berada didasar jurang" ucap Kakashi memberi laporan

"Jadi maksudmu kejadian itu adalah kasus pembunuhan" ucap Minato dengan rahang mengeras

"Sepertinya begitu Minato-sama, jadi bagaimana keadaan Kushina-sama dan Naruko-sama" tanya Kakashi

"Naruko baik baik saja, sedangkan Kushina" cahaya mata Minato meredup "tidak bisa diselamatkan" ucap Minato

"Saya turut berduka atas kematian Kushina-sama, tapi Minato-sama bagaimana dengan Naruko-sama jika orang orang yang melukai mereka mengetahui jika Naruko-sama masih hidup tidak akan menutup kemungkinan jika keselamatan Naruko-sama akan dalam bahaya" ucap Kakashi

"Aku akan membawa Naruko pergi dari Jepang, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya nanti saat berada diJerman dan itu artinya kau ikut dengan kami" ucap Minato tegas

"Ha'i saya akan mempersiapkan semuanya" ucap Kakashi

"Bagus" klik Minato mematikan ponselnya dan menatap dokter yang mengurus Naruko

"Untuk mata bisa kah anda gunakan mata istri dan membuat surat keterang kematian untuk putri saya, anda pasti mengerti karna sejak tadi anda mendengar percakapan saya bukan" ucap Minato

"Baik saya mengerti apa lagi ini menyangkut keselamatan pasien, dan tentu saja mata istri anda tidak rusak jadi bisa digunakan" ucap dokter itu

"Selain itu anda saya jadikan sebagai dokter pribadi saya apa bisa? Saya hanya tidak ingin ada orang lain lagi yang mengetahui hal ini" ucap Minato

"Ha'i suatu kehormatan bagi saya menjadi dokter pribadi anda yang seorang pengusaha sukses" ucap Dokter itu

"Baiklah jadi siapa nama anda" ucap Minato

"Yakushi Kabuto" ucap dokter itu memperkenalkan dirinya pada Minato

"Bisakah kau buat putriku seolah olah mati" tanya Minato

"Bisa, saya akan menyuntikan serum pembekuan darah dan sel yang akan bertahan sampai 3 jam" ucap dr. Kabuto

"Bagus cepat lakukan" ucap Minato pada dr. Kabuto,

Dr. Kabuto mendekat kearah Naruko dan menyuntikan sesuatu sampai suara nyaring terdengar yang memperlihatkan garis lurus pada mesin elektroardiogram yang menandakan jantung Naruko berhenti.

"Sebaiknya kita segera keluar dan menjelaskan kematian Naruko pada mereka" ucap Minato keluar dari ruang oprasi diikuti dr. Kabuto

Cklek, terlihat wajah keluarga Uchiha yang penasaran dan takut itu sampai Mikoto menanyakan keadaan Naruko.

"Minato bagaimana keadaan Naruko" tanya Mikoto yang terlihat penasaran pada jawaban Minato.

"Naruko sedang tertidur, jangan diganggu ya. Nanti putri kecilku bangun" ucap Minato membuat semua keluarga Uchiha memperlihatkan raut wajah bingung, sejujurnya Minato merasa bersalah tapi dirinya tidak ingin mereka ikut campur dan berada dalam keadaan berbahaya.

Dr. Kabuto yang menyadari raut wajah mereka yang bingung serta Minato yang tidak kunjung membuka suaranya memutuskan untuk ikut berbicara "sebaiknya kita segera mengadakan acara pemakaman mereka Minato-san" ucap dr. Kabuto membuat keluarga Uchiha terkejut

Sang kepala keluarga Uchiha terlihat penasaran dan berharap apa yang ia fikirkan tidak terjadi memutuskan untuk bertanya "apa maksud anda" tanya Fugaku

Dr. Kabuto tau jika Fugaku memahami apa yang ia katakan namun berusaha menepis hal itu "seperti yang anda fikirkan, pasien sudah meninggal" ucap dr. Kabuto

Dr. Kabuto melihat mata mereka membelalak sempurna terlihat, tidak percaya dan menyedihkan Mikoto yang menangis di dekapan Fugaku, Sasuke yang seperti mayat hidup menatap kosong dinding yang ada didepannya.

"Ssst jangan berisik, putriku sedang tidur" ucap Minato yang terlihat begitu terusik dengan suara tangis Mikoto, dr. Kabuto menduga mungkin ini adalah salah satu rencananya.

"Minato-san sebaiknya kita periksa keadaanmu" ucap dr. Kabuto seolah oleh mental Minato terganggu

"Ah ayo kita harus cepat, sebelum putriku bangun" ucap Minato senang karna dr. Kabuto sepertinya mengetahui rencananya. Dan sepertinya keluarga Uchiha memakan umpannya yang kini menatapnya iba.

Keesokkan paginya kediaman Namikaze mengadakan acara pemakaman walaupun salah satu peti mati itu kosong, dan tentu saja milik Naruko. Pada hari itu pula Minato pergi kejerman dengan alasan depresi atas kematian istri dan anaknya bersama dr. Kabuto yang merekomendasikan dirinya pada kenalan dokter psikologi yang ia punya di Jerman yang pada kenyataannya menjadi dokter untuk memantau keadaan Naruko.

Selama satu tahun Naruko koma dan selama satu tahun itu pula Minato mengumpulkan bukti dan informasi tentang kejadian itu, saat Naruko sadar Minato sangat bersyukur pada tuhan. Minato menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padanya dan juga Kushina walau dengan berat hati karna Naruko terus memaksa, Naruko benar benar terkejut mengetahui jika Kushina telah tewas dan kini Naruko memiliki iris mata violet milik ibunya.

Naruko mengecat rambut priangnya dengan warna hitam dan memotong rambut panjang dengan gaya spike, merubah namanya karna sekarang Namikaze Naruko telah mati dan kini dirinya menjadi Uzumaki Menma.

Sejak saat itulah Menma melatih dirinya untuk menjadi kuat dan bisa membalaskan dendamnya pada orang yang telah merenggut Kushina ibunya, Minato menyetujui rencana Menma untuk melatih dirinya agar bisa mempertahankan dirinya walaupun dirinya tidak tahu bahwa Menma ingin membunuh orang itu dengan tangannya sendiri.

Minato sudah menjelaskan jika orang orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kejadian itu adalah ulah satu mafia yang dulu pernah terusik oleh Minato karna mengganggu acara transaksi mereka, mafia yang terkenal dengan sebutan 'Hebi'.

9 tahun berlalu Minato kembali ke Jepang serta Naruko yang memulai hidupnya kembali dengan identitas barunya, mereka baru kembali karena kondisi yang bisa dibilang aman. Hebi sendiri kini sedang direpotkan dengan mafia lain yaitu 'Akatsuki' yang selalu mencari masalah dengan mereka.

Menma menimba ilmunya di Japan International High School (JIHS) dan melihat teman teman mereka sangat dekat apa lagi Menma melihat Sasuke yang kini terlihat sangat tampan namun juga dingin dan terlihat kejam, tidak bukan hanya Sasuke. Neji, Shikamaru, dan Kiba pun berubah. Mereka berempat menjadi sosok orang yang semena mena dan kasar.

Menma ingin sekali menyapa mereka dan mengatakan jika dirinya adalah Naruko namun kondisinya saat ini tidak memungkinkan. Menma sering mendengar jika keempat temannya itu memiliki kebiasaan aneh, keempat temannya selalu melakukan tindakan kriminal yang anehnya para polisi justru takut dan tidak mengambil langkah apapun.

Tindakan tindakan kriminal mereka membuat diri mereka terkenal diseluruh murid senior high school di jepang, mereka berempat membuat sebuah kelompok atau gank yang bernama 'ANBU'. Saat Menma melihat mereka secara tidak sengaja entah dimanapun itu, Menma hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihat perbuatan atau sikap mereka.

FLASHBACK OFF

.

Kini Menma dan Minato terlihat begitu serius tidak bukan hanya mereka berdua tapi disana terdapat Kakashi dan Ebitsu orang orang kepercayaan Minato, Kakashi memberikan sebuah map pada Minato dan Menma saat mereka membaca isi map tersebut mereka terkejut. Bagaimana tidak jika isi tersebut tentang Hebi yang bermasalah dengan Akatsuki tidak bukan itu tapi pada satu titik yaitu kenyataan jika Sasuke, Itachi, Neji, Shikamaru, dan Kiba juga anggota mafia tersebut. Kini Menma mengerti akan kelakuan aneh mereka yang membunuh, memutilasi, serta mengambil organ organ penting itu karna mereka adalah anggota mafia yang hal tersebut adalah hal biasa bagi mereka.

"Astaga bagaimana mungkin mereka anggota Akatsuki" ucap Menma mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"Lalu apa yang kalian tau apa alasan Akatsuki selalu menggagalkan urusan Hebi dan selalu membuat masalah" tanya Minato

"Entahlah rumor mengatakan jika Akatsuki ingin menjadi mafia nomor satu dijepang, maka dari itu mereka selalu menyerang Hebi yang kini menjadi mafia nomor satu dijepang" ucap Ebitsu

"Jadi Akatsuki itu lawan atau kawan" tanya Menma mengingat keempat temannya itu

"Lawan, jangan karna mereka menjadi anggota mafia itu kau menganggap mereka kawan. Mafia tetap mafia kelompok orang orang egois dan tidak berperasaan, waktu mengubah segalanya Naru ingat itu" ucap Minato yang mengerti kegelisahan Naruko a.k.a Menma

"Aku mengerti ayah, tapi bukankah ingin keuntungan bagi kita. Hebi bisa dengan mudah hancurkan jika dengan bantuan Akatsuki yang terobsesi dengan gelar itu pasti akan mengalahkan Hebi" ucap Menma

"Ya, tapi ayah yang akan membunuh orang itu dengan tangan ayah. Orochimaru pasti mati" desis Minato

"Tentu" ucap Menma, Kakashi, dan Ebitsu secara bersamaan.

.

.

Tbc


	6. Chapter 6

**Love and truth**

**Masashi kishimoto**

**Pair : uchiha sasuke x uzumaki naruko**

.

.

.

Engingeng~ Eryn datang membawa chapter 6, gomen sebenarnya Eryn udah menyelesaikan chapter 6 ini tapi berhubung datanya ilang *hiks* Eryn harus mengetik ulang kembali, dan berhubung memori otak yang mulai rusak karena tugas jadilah Eryn lupa bagaimana alur ceritanya tapi setelah curcol dengan nee-san Eryn jadinya Eryn tau mau di bawa kemana alur cerita ini~ #sing a song.

.

.

Chapter 6

.

Kini Menma sedang berada di apartementnya Menma merasa bingung dengan perasaannya saat ini, bagaimana mungkin Menma a.k.a Naruko harus menjadikan keempat temannya musuh ini benar benar di luar dugaannya. 'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan mereka saat aku tidak ada' batin Menma mengusap wajahnya lelah.

Seperti hari hari biasa yang penuh dengan teriakan saat ANBU datang kesekolah, Menma yang melihat itu dari atap sekolah hanya memandang mereka dengan tatapan sendu. Dan seperti biasa pula Sasuke yang berada dibawah menyadari ada seseorang yang menatapnya namun lagi lagi Sasuke tidak menemukan siapapun.

"Ck, hentikan kebiasaanmu itu" ucap Kiba kesal karna Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, membuat dirinya semakin lama untuk mendengar teriakan dari fans mereka.

"Itu Menma" ucap Shikamaru tiba tiba sambil ikut menatap kearah atap sekolah

"Menma ada apa dengannya" ucap Hinata tak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan mereka

"Orang selalu memperhatikan kita atau mungkin Sasuke" ucap Shikamaru dengan nada malas memandangi Sasuke yang masih menatap kearah atap sekolah dengan wajah stoicnya

"Eh kenapa Menma harus berbuat seperti itu bukankah kita satu kelas" tanya Hinata memiringkan kepalanya kesebelah arah tak mengerti, membuat wajah manisnya terlihat lebih menggemaskan bagi Kiba dan fanboy Hinata sendiri

"Sudahlah Hime jangan dipikirkan mungkin saja Menma itu ngefans dengan kami dan tidak berani menunjukannya karna dia itu lakilaki" ucap Kiba merangkul bahu Hinata a.k.a kekasihnya

"Lepaskan lengan kotor mu darinya anjing rabies" sinis Neji tidak suka kembarannya di rangkul oleh maniak anjing itu

"Hey apa maksudmu memanggilku anjing rabies heh, cowok jadi jadian" bentak Kiba tidak terima karena baginya merangkul bahu kekasihnya adalah hal yang wajar

"Diam kau, aku ini lakilaki tulen" sinis Neji tidak terima

"Mana ada lakilaki memanjangkan rambutnya seperti perempuan hah" bentak Kiba tidak suka melihat sikap Neji yang kekanak kanakan

"Banyak lakilaki yang memanjangkan rambutnya seperti Sesshomaru di filem Inuyasha atau Ukyo di filem Amnesia itu, mereka adalah artis papan atas kau tau itu" ucap Neji sambil mengelus rambut indah nan halus miliknya membuat Kiba cengo

"Maaf saja aku tidak pernah menonton filem filem yang penuh kebohongan itu" ucap Kiba tak perduli, Bletak "ittai" ringis Kiba saat Neji memukul kepalanya dan meninggalkannya menggerutu

"Kiba-kun kau keterlaluan" ucap Hinata meninggalkan Kiba yang menatap tidak percaya padanya dan mengikuti langkah Neji

"Hoaam kau harus meminta maaf padanya" ucap Shikamaru malas

"Hey tapi dia duluan yang menghinaku kenapa kalian membelanya" ucap Kiba tidak terima namun tidak ditanggapi oleh Shikamaru justru ditinggalkan sendirian oleh Shikamaru dan Sasuke. Poor Kiba

Menma aka Naruko sedang memandangi langit diatap seorang diri sebelum seseorang membuka pintu dan berdiri disebelahnya, mereka berdua sama sama diam.

"Jadi untuk apa kau kemari" tanya Memna aka Naruko pada seseorang yang kini berdiri disebelahnya

"Kenapa tidak masuk kelas" ucap orang itu yang ternyata Uchiha Sasuke

"Malas, kenapa kau kesini" ucap Menma memandang Sasuke yang kini menatap lurus kedepan

"Bukan urusanmu" ucap Sasuke membuat perempatan didahi Menma

"Ck, kau menyebalkan" ucap Menma mem-pouth-kan bibirnya

"Terimakasih" ucap Sasuke menyeringai

"Oi aku tidak memujimu dasar teme" ucap Menma membuat Sasuke tersentak dan menatap tajam kearah Menma

"Jangan pernah kau memanggilku seperti itu, hanya 'dia' yang boleh memanggilku seperti itu" ucap Sasuke dengan mata tajam dan berwajah dingin membuat Menma meneguk ludahnya

"Siapa" cicit Menma mundur satu langkah, Sasuke menghela nafasnya untuk mengatur emosinya sejujurnya jika menyangkut 'dia' Sasuke memang akan mudah terpancing emosinya apalagi saat tadi pagi sebelum dirinya berangkat kesekolah.

Flashback

Saat Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya, Sasuke melihat kakaknya aka Uchiha Itachi bersandar di dinding dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya. Sasuke tau pasti Itachi ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"Sasuke" ucap Itachi menatap kearahnya

"Hn" gumam Sasuke

"Malam ini kita akan menghancurkan markas Hebi" ucap Itachi memberitahu maksudnya

"Hn" gumam Sasuke, tapi kali ini ada kilatan amarah di kedua mata kelam miliknya untuk menahan amarahnya Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya sampai kuku jarinya memutih.

Itachi dapat dengan jelas melihat kondisi adiknya itu, karena dirinya tau kelemahan Sasuke adalah Naru. Itachi menghela nafas dengan berat karena dirinya merindukan sosok yang dulu bisa menghangatkan Uchiha yang suram ini.

.

Flashback end

"Tidak" ucap Sasuke membalikan badannya dan melangkah, Menma menatap sendu kearah punggung Sasuke yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dan menghilang

"Siapa orang yang kau maksud itu Sasuke" lirih Menma karena setau dirinya hanya dirinyalah yang memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan Teme.

"Mungkinkah diriku yang kau maksud itu" ucap Menma menatap langit diatasnya, hembusan angin menerpa wajahnya dan menggoyangkan rambutnya.

Tanpa tau jika sebenarnya Sasuke masih berdiri ditangga menyenderkan dirinya ke dinding memikirkan masa masa dirinya bersama Naruko, seharusnya dirinya bahagia tapi mereka membuat kebahagian itu hancur.

"Bersiap siaplah orochimaru" ucap Sasuke dengan nada tajam nan dingin, Sasuke sangat senang karena dirinya bisa meluapkan emosinya. 'Ini pasti menyenangkan' batin dirinya sambil menyeringai

Sasuke pergi kekelasnya, dan tanpa malu ataupun canggung langsung duduk ditempatnya padahal dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian semua murid dan guru yang memiliki luka horizontal di hidungnya aka Umino Iruka, Iruka yang tadinya sedang menerangkan hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dengan mulut yang masih terbuka karena ucapannya terhenti.

"Haaah, jadi dari mana saja kau tadi" ucap Iruka, sepertinya rohnya sudah kembail ketubuhnya

"Atap" jawaban singkat dan padat Sasuke membuat semua murid mengerjabkan matanya serempak

Iruka yang pertama kali sadar akan ke-cengo-annya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya daripada membuat masalah dengan Uchiha bungsu yang terkenal kenakalannya ini, itu merepotkan. Neji yang duduk disebelahnya hanya menatap datar kearah Sasuke yang duduk disebelahnya, Sasuke sadar tapi dirinya terlalu malas untuk membahasnya.

Bel istirahat berbunyi tapi Menma tidak kembali kekelas, entah kenapa membuat Sasuke merasa khawatir Shikamaru menyadari tingkah Sasuke yang terlihat resah mencoba bertanya padanya walaupun Shikamaru tau jika dirinya tidak akan mendapatkan apa apa.

"Ada apa" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada malasnya membuat Neji dan Kiba ikut menatap Sasuke

"Hn" gumam Sasuke, lihatkan tebakan Shikamaru benar Sasuke adalah makhluk yang merepotkan membuat perempatan didahi Shikamaru

"Nanti malam kita akan mengadakan pesta" ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai

Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Neji mengerti apa maksud dari 'pesta' dan 'seringai' dari Sasukepun ikut menyeringai bahkan Kiba bersiul pelan membuat dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian teman temannya yang lain. 'Bersenang senang' batin mereka berempat menyeringai membuat semua teman satu kelasnya merinding.

Malam harinya disebuah ruangan gelap nan pengap yang hanya di terangi oleh dua obor yang tertempel di dinding terlihat sosok Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Itachi, sasori, deidara, hidan, kakuzu, tobi, yahiko, nagato, konan dan satu orang lagi yang tidak terlihat karena berada di sudut ruangan yang tidak diterangi oleh cahaya dari api obor itu sendiri.

Mereka semua bersiap siap untuk melakukan misi untuk menghancurkan markas besar Hebi, dengan segala rencana yang diperintahkan oleh sosok misterius itu.

.

.

.

TBC/DELETE

.

Fyuh~ #mengelapkeringat

Hehehe akhirnya selesai juga, gimana cerita gaje, aneh, abal(?) Maklum sama seperti pembuatnya.

Yosh jadi bagaimana apa kalian ingin Eryn tetap melanjutkannya atau discontinue aja(?)

Hmm~ sebenarnya Eryn bingung kenapa ya setiap Eryn membuat cerita pasti suram semuanya menyakitkan dan Naru-chan menderita, hiks. Eryn juga sedih membayangkan jika Eryn adalah Naru-chan yang selalu dibuat menderita, tapi tetap saja Eryn suka melihat Naru menderita hahaha #tawanista.

.

.

.

Sebelum pindah ke fanfic sebelah jangan lupa minna-san

.

R

E

V

I

E

W

.

Aeryn bluesky-polish

.


End file.
